A typical computerized system (e.g., a general purpose computer system, a data storage system, etc.) includes a console that enables a user (e.g., a system administrator, a technician, etc.) to communicate with the computerized system. The console typically includes an input device (e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, etc.) that receives user commands, and an output device (e.g., a monitor) that displays information back to the user. Accordingly, the console provides the user with the capability to (i) enter commands (e.g., to configure the computerized system) as well as (ii) to confirm that the computerized system is operating properly.
One conventional data storage system includes, as the console, a laptop computer. This laptop computer (also called xe2x80x9cthe service processorxe2x80x9d) is stored within a door of a cabinet housing the data storage system. In particular, the laptop computer is fastened to a small table which is hinged directly to the cabinet door. The small table holds the laptop computer using hook and loop fastening material (i.e., VELCRO-like material). When a user (e.g., a technician) requires electronic access to the data storage system, the user opens the cabinet door, and unfolds the small table hinged to the door. The user then unfolds a small support arm from the door so that one end of the support arm pushes against the door, and the other end of the support arm pushes against the small table to support the small table and the laptop computer. A cable harness having multiple cables tightly bundled together electrically connects the laptop computer to data storage circuitry housed within the cabinet.
Occasionally the laptop computer may require replacement (e.g., due to failure or upgrading). To this end, a technician unscrews the small table (and the laptop computer fastened to the small table) from hinges which hold the small table directly to the cabinet door, and unplugs the cable harness cables (i.e., an end of the cable harness) which mate with connectors on the back and/or one or more sides of the laptop computer. The technician then plugs the cable harness cables onto a new laptop and screws on a new small table, which holds the new laptop computer, to the hinges in order to hold the new small table and the new laptop directly to the cabinet door. Alternatively, the technician unplugs the cables and rips the original laptop computer away from the small table (to overcome the hook and loop fastening material), and then plugs the cables into the new laptop computer and fastens the new laptop computer to the small table using hook and loop fastening material.
Unfortunately, there are deficiencies to the above-described approach to storing a laptop computer within a cabinet door using a small table hinged directly to a cabinet door. For example, different laptop computer manufacturers tend to locate connectors of their laptop computer designs in different locations (e.g., on the left side, on the right side, on the right-hand side of the back, etc.) making it difficult to provide a standardized cable harness end that is equipped to properly and neatly connect with the connectors of each laptop computer design. Rather, installers may find that the end of the cable harness connects well with a laptop computer from one manufacturer (e.g., with little or no slack in any of the bundled cables) but does not connect well with a laptop computer from another manufacturer (e.g., with excessive slack in some of the bundled cables, with some cables not reaching a particular connector location, etc.). Accordingly, the dependency on reusing the end of the cable harness when replacing the original laptop computer of a data storage system with a new laptop computer may limit the supplier of the data storage system to using only certain laptop computer configurations, or laptop computer manufacturers, rather than allow the supplier to freely and competitively deal with any laptop computer configuration or laptop computer manufacturer.
Furthermore, when an installer replaces the original laptop computer, the installer must either unscrew the small table holding the laptop computer from its hinges, or alternatively overcome the hook and loop fastening material holding the laptop computer to the small table by ripping the laptop computer from the small table. The awkwardness of such replacement steps, in addition to the difficulties in having to reattach the cable harness cables, requires a substantial amount of effort and time thus increasing the time and cost of replacing the laptop computer.
Additionally, in the above-described conventional approach, the support of the small table depends on the proper positioning of the support arm (e.g., properly positioning ends of the support arm against the small table and the cabinet door). If the support arm fails (e.g., slips out of position), the small table and the laptop computer may slam against the cabinet door and sustain damage. Replacement of laptop computers due to damage caused by failure (e.g., mis-positioning) of the support arm can be expensive.
Furthermore, some narrower cabinets may have cabinet doors that are narrower than a standard laptop computer. The above-described conventional approach of storing the laptop computer on a small table and in the cabinet door is unsuitable for such narrower cabinets because the laptop computers cannot fit within the narrow cabinet doors.
In contrast to the above-described conventional approach to storing a laptop computer on a small table hinged directly to a cabinet door, embodiments of the invention are directed to techniques for mounting an interface apparatus (e.g., a laptop computer coupled to a frame) that is configured to fasten to and detach from a hinged platform (e.g., a small table). Accordingly, a user (e.g., an installer) does not need to unscrew a small table from its hinges in order to replace an original laptop computer. Rather, the user can simply detach the interface apparatus from the hinged platform (e.g., slide the laptop computer and frame off of the hinged platform), and fasten a new interface apparatus in its place (e.g., slide a new laptop computer and new frame onto the hinged platform) thus saving substantial time and effort compared to the above-described conventional approach to replacing a laptop computer.
One arrangement of the invention is directed to a computerized system (e.g. a data storage system) that includes a chassis, computerized circuitry and an interface apparatus. The chassis has a circuit mounting portion and an interface mounting portion which are coupled together. The computerized circuitry fastens to the circuit mounting portion of the chassis, and has a computerized circuitry communications port. The interface mounting portion includes a hinged platform. The interface apparatus has a frame that is configured to fasten to and detach from the hinged platform of the interface mounting portion of the chassis, and a console that attaches to the frame. The console includes an input device, an output device and a console communications port. The interface apparatus further includes a cable assembly having a first end that electrically connects with the console communications port and a second end that is configured to electrically connect with the computerized circuitry communications port. A user can simply install the interface apparatus by fastening the frame to the hinged platform (e.g., by sliding the frame onto the hinged platform), or remove the interface apparatus from the hinged platform (e.g., by sliding the frame off of the hinged platform). Accordingly, no time consuming and difficult unscrewing or re-screwing of a small table at the hinges is required.
In one arrangement, the frame of the interface apparatus includes a tray and a set of threaded members (e.g., thumb screws) coupled to the tray. The tray defines (i) a surface that attaches to the console, and (ii) a set of channels to slidably engage the tray with the hinged platform of the interface mounting portion of the chassis. Accordingly, the user can simply slide the tray onto the hinged platform when installing the interface apparatus onto the computerized system, or slide the tray off of the hinged platform when detaching the interface apparatus. The user can further use the set of threaded members to lock the tray with and unlock the tray from the hinged platform of the interface mounting portion of the chassis.
In one arrangement, the cable assembly of the interface apparatus includes a set of cables and a cable carrier. The set of cables has a set of first ends that electrically connects with the communications port of the console and a set of second ends that are configured to electrically connect with the computerized circuitry communications port. The cable carrier is configured to (i) hold a mid-section of the set of cables, (ii) permit the mid-section of the set of cables to move along an X-Y plane, and (iii) restrict movement of the mid-section of the set of cables along a Z direction that is substantially perpendicular to the X-Y plane. Accordingly, the cable carrier can prevent the set of cables from bending or flexing into an undesirable position, e.g., along the opening of a cabinet door where the cables could be damaged (crushed).
In one arrangement, the cable assembly of the interface apparatus further includes a connecting member that holds the set of second ends of the set of cables, and is configured to concurrently mate each of the set of second ends with the computerized circuitry communications port. Accordingly, the supplier of the computerized system (e.g., the manufacturer) can electrically connect and disconnect the interface apparatus by mating and un-mating the set of second ends of the set of cables (e.g., at a standardized connecting interface) rather than wrestle with how the set of first ends connects with the particular connector configuration of the console (e.g., a laptop computer).
In one arrangement, the interface apparatus further includes a set of shields (e.g., plastic covers) that cover the set of first ends of the set of cables. The set of shields helps protect the set of first ends of the set of cables against damage (e.g., against tampering, dirt and debris, etc.).
In one arrangement, the interface mounting portion of the chassis further includes a support apparatus that is physically coupled to the circuit mounting portion of the chassis, and a set of friction hinges that is physically couples the hinged platform to the support apparatus. The set of friction hinges is configured to suppress rotation of the hinged platform relative to the support apparatus. Accordingly, the hinged platform (as well as the interface apparatus fastened thereto) can be prevented from inadvertently falling and sustaining damage (e.g., slamming against part of the cabinet).
In one arrangement, the chassis defines a central cavity which houses the computerized circuitry. Here, the interface mounting portion of the chassis includes a support apparatus and a set of hinges. The support apparatus has a guide that includes (i) a fixed rail that is physically coupled to the circuit mounting portion of the chassis within the central cavity defined by the chassis, and (ii) a movable rail that moves relative to the fixed rail. The set of hinges physically couples the hinged platform to the movable rail to permit the console to selectively reside in a storage location within the central cavity defined by the chassis and an operating location outside the central cavity defined by the chassis. Accordingly, the interface apparatus can be stored within the central cavity of the chassis rather than a cabinet door. This arrangement is well-suited for configurations where the interface apparatus is wider than the cabinet door.
In one arrangement, the guide of the support apparatus further includes a set of rollers disposed between the fixed rail and the movable rail to enable the movable rail to slide relative to the fixed rail. In this arrangement, the rollers can reduce friction between the fixed rail and movable rail thus making it easier to setup or put away the interface apparatus (i.e., remove the interface apparatus from the central cavity in order to operate the console, or place the interface apparatus back in the central cavity).
In one arrangement, the guide of the support apparatus further includes a plunger, coupled to the movable rail, that selectively engages and disengages with the chassis to respectively hold the movable rail in a locked position and release the movable rail from the locked position. Accordingly, the plunger can prevent the interface apparatus from inadvertently sliding out of the central cavity (e.g., if the cabinet door is accidentally left open).
In one arrangement, the interface mounting portion of the chassis further includes a bar that fastens to the hinged platform. Here, the guide of the support apparatus further includes a plate coupled to the movable rail, the plate defining a capture region that captures a portion of the bar in order to stabilize the hinged platform relative to the chassis. Accordingly, the bar can provide additional support for the hinged platform preventing the hinged platform from moving (e.g., while a user types on the input device).
The features of the invention, as described above, may be employed in electronic systems, devices and methods such as those of EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass.